


Good Girl

by Nerdrocker42



Series: Lauren Has Some Fun [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdrocker42/pseuds/Nerdrocker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lauren goes on a date and then some with Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

I made sure to get to Wheaton’s early. I was there at quarter to one, and she walked through their front door at five before the hour. Prompt. That was good.

It was like the whole world stopped turning when she walked in, she was so entrancing. Her face was even more striking than it was in her pictures. While her eyes shone and twinkled, her hair was so dark it consumed all the light around it. She wore a black infinity scarf with white circles on top of a shirt that was white and burgundy with ruffles. Her tits were somewhat obscured by the scarf. They were a pleasant medium, and sat high on her chest. She wore tight summertime short shorts and a pair of flip-flops. The way she was standing, I couldn't form an opinion about her ass, but those thighs. Damn. They were sexy, powerful. They were a bit thick in the best possible way, and incredibly well toned. I resolved that I would absolutely have to have my head between them.

She scanned the café, and I smiled and waved to her from the window booth I had chosen. She smiled in recognition and made her way over, slowly, deliberately, to make sure I noticed her thighs now if I hadn't already. Yum. I could see her feet now that she was closer to me. They were dainty and feminine and pretty; the kind of feet I wish I had instead.

I stood up to give her a hug. People love my hugs. It's one of my best weapons. I pressed my boobs tight to hers during the embrace. "I'm Lauren, but you already know that."

She was a bit taller than I am, so she had to arch down a little to speak directly into my ear. "It's lovely to meet you, Lauren, I'm Jane." Her voice glazed by my ear on the wind, warm and exciting and quiet. We pulled apart and I sat down. She turned around to look over to the bar. "What are the specials?" I don’t think she actually cared what the specials were, I think she just wanted to give me an opportunity to check out her ass, and man was she playing to her strengths. Remember how I said Tracy's ass was one of the most amazing female asses I had ever seen in real life? Jane's booty was no fewer than three times as rad as that. It was plump and round and grabbable, and sat perfectly on top of those thighs. Both sides were independently an ass on their own, and together they made what was the closest to perfect that I've ever seen.

She sat down across from me. The waitress came over almost instantly. I recognized her as Matilda, I think she’s sleeping with Rick. Not my Rick, the Rick that runs this place. She always made me think of when I was a teenager and first realized I liked girls, and had this enormous fetish for Asian girls with C cups. She took our orders, I wanted a hot green tea with lemon, and Jane ordered this drink called Iced and Spiced. It was an iced hot chocolate with cinnamon and whatever. It sounded fun, even if a little cutesy.

She held my hand loosely from across the table and motioned for me to lean in. Her face was three inches from mine when she spoke. Her voice made me think of the description of Daisy in the  Great Gatsby . It was quiet and full of motion, encouraging you to lean in closer and follow it on a journey up and down. “Imagine what the two of us could do together. Combined we could control the entire world. We could make even straight girls and gay men fall to their knees before us and grovel.” Her eyes were fiery and the corner of her mouth quirked into a sharp smirk.

My mouth was suddenly dry and I wished dearly that my tea had come. If that was her way of asserting dominance, I was super into it. That got me instantly, and I pressed my thighs together reflexively. “I don’t know about that, but I’d definitely go on my knees for you.” This girl might seriously put me off my game.

Jane laughed. “I’m just playing, mostly, but I hope you’re up for some fun, I’ll hold you to that.” Matilda set down our drinks and I smiled and Jane thanked her. I squeezed the lemon into my mug quick and took a sip.

“I see what you mean, though. With my tits and your ass, we’d be unstoppable.”

She winked at me, and I think I literally shuddered. “You noticed, did you?”

“How could anyone not?”

She giggled and took a seductive sip of her drink. What a tease, and I mean that in the best possible way.

Matilda came over after a moment and asked us what we wanted for food. Jane ordered mozzarella sticks and French onion soup. Personally, I wouldn’t go for onions. They give me a breath thing, but I assume she knows what she’s doing. I ordered a baby spinach and mixed green salad with strawberries, sunflower seeds, and Wheaton’s special handmade vinaigrette. The secret was basil, which is rad, ‘cause I like a lot of basil. I like to think that I make salads look real sexy. Plus I can rock a strawberry like it’s my job.

When Matilda left, Jane motioned for me to lean in close again. When I did, she looked around us like she was making sure no one was looking, then reached across to my side of the table and tweaked my left nipple. Shit, I forgot to tell you what I’m wearing again, um. I had my pair of black knock-off Converses that went up to just below the knee and had laces all the way up. I had a black ruffle skirt that went to just above my knees. And on top I was wearing a really form-fitting low-cut green shirt. But the point is, you could absolutely see my hard nipple through the fabric. “See that guy at the bar with the blue mug?” I nodded. “I dare you to go stick your tongue in his mouth.”

I cleared my throat. “Really?”

“Yeah.” She paused a beat. “Obviously you don’t have to, I just--”

I cut her off.  Gods , this chick had me going. “No, I’ll do it.” I took a sip of my tea, then got up and smoothed my skirt. I sat down at the stool next to the guy’s and tapped his arm. He was reading something on his phone, I think. When he turned to me, I grabbed his face with my left hand and pressed my lips to his. I pressed my tongue through his lips and he bolted upright, but didn’t pull back. His breath wasn’t bad, exactly, it just tasted like really black coffee. I rubbed my right hand on the crotch of his pants a little before I pulled away. I walked back to our booth as suddenly as I had gone from it.

Jane was giggling with her hand in front of her mouth when I got back. “That was great!” I took a sip from my tea. “You’re on your game, Lauren.” Her eyes drifted down to my chest, and I was suddenly really self-conscious about my nipple, and really self-assured about my breasts. She had me come in close again. I hoped that wasn’t her only move, but I knew that even if it was, I’d be cool with it. When we leaned in, she reached around the back of my neck and pulled my mouth up to hers. Her lips were as soft as mine. When her tongue glanced across my lips, I let her in instantly. She tasted like cinnamon and something else, I couldn't tell what. When I kissed back, she nibbled my tongue gently, and I let her take control again. At some point, she reached over and flicked my other nipple. It made me jump and squeak into her mouth, and she swallowed the sound. After I don't even know how long, she bit my lower lip and pulled away with it still between her teeth, and  ugh , she's so incredible. We locked eyes with my lip still between her teeth, and I think I melted.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything, but..." Shit, Matilda was back with our food. We'd have to put this on hold, I guess. Jane released my lip and we straightened up the table as Matilda set down our things. I was very aware of my throbbing nipples poking through my shirt as Matilda winked at me while Jane was looking away. We thanked her, and she let us be.

Eating was a competition.

I made the first move. I took a single baby spinach leaf between two of the tines of my fork, glistening with vinaigrette. I brought my fork up to my mouth and slowly licked a spot of dressing off the leaf. Then I grabbed it with my tongue only, drawing it into my mouth focusing on Jane.

She responded with the mozzarella sticks. She picked one up, dipped it in the marinara, and brought it to her mouth. She wrapped her lips all the way around it about a third of the way down before taking the bite, our eye contact never wavering, then did it again. She put the last piece in her mouth and swallowed, before sensually sucking the grease and bread crumbs off her fingertips.

I stabbed a strawberry onto my fork. It was small, so it didn’t get diced. I grazed it all around my lips, slightly open, letting the dressing coat their surface. This was supposed to be my ace in the, well, hole. I pulled the berry off the fork with my lips, licking the sides of it while I did. When the berry was gone, I smoothly licked the dressing off my lips.

Jane picked up her spoon and used it to break the cheese on top of her ramekin. She brought it to her lips with a string still hanging from the spoon, using her tongue to draw it circularly all the way into her mouth. The way it moved was entrancing. Then she filled her spoon half-full of broth with a tiny chunk of the crouton. When she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth with the soup, biting it gently, I knew it was time to concede. “You win.” I smiled at her, and she giggled back.

She was even entrancing when she wasn't trying, and I hope dearly that I have that same effect. There would definitely have been a wet spot on my underwear if I had worn any, and I was squirming in my seat. When we'd finished eating, I knew I couldn't bring myself to wait. "Can we fuck in the park, Jane?"

I think she was pleasantly surprised. She spoke with a charming lilt. "I'd be happy to, Lauren. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Maybe we can take a walk and look for one."

"That sounds good."

Matilda came and cleared our table and offered dessert, and we politely declined, we would be sharing dessert imminently, anyway. We paid, left a tip, and left the café to look for a secluded area. Luckily, I know Hardwick Park as well as my own girl parts so I could steer us in the right direction. Whenever I could, I'd try to lag behind while we were walking to take in as much of Jane's ass as I could. There was this path that lead into a foresty area that no one ever went down, so I took Jane there, and we strayed far enough that it'd be hard to see us even if someone used that trail. We found a little clear spot that was the perfect size for what we'd be using it for, with wildflowers on one side, ferns on the other, and mostly cloaked by trees. At this point, I was practically dripping down my thigh, and there had been a wet spot on my skirt, and sometimes the breeze caught it and gave me a chill.

“Take off your shirt, Lauren.” Now I’d like to tell you that I took my shirt off real slow and sultrily, but that’d be a lie this time. I flung it off as fast as I could and threw it across a branch. Unfortunately, in my carelessness I got sap on my shirt, and it turned out to be a bitch for Rick to get it out. “Bra?” I snapped it off and threw that over the branch, too. She bit the edge of the corner of her lip, and it was super endearing, like she was letting down her facade. I decided to let her keep control of everything, though. I think Jane doesn’t have a lot of control over her life, and so she’s dominant sexually to supplement that. Not that I’m an expert in psychology, but you learn stuff interacting (sleeping) with a lot of different people. Besides, she's a hot domme. Cementing our dynamic, she ordered me to take off my panties and get on the ground, so I told her I wasn't wearing any as I sat down. I sat cross legged and the grass tickled my thighs.

I feel like I should let you know that I have incredibly sensitive boobs. Like, to the degree that under the right circumstances, I can cum from nipple play alone. So I was real pumped when Jane knelt down with me, almost in my lap and started kissing my tits. It was straightforward, but she was good. She started kissing on top of my breasts and in between and underneath and all around. My breath hitched when I felt her lips on my left nipple, sucking it into her mouth, and dragging her tongue around it, lazily at first, then with more focus. She closed her teeth down a little as she pulled away and switched sides, doing the same thing. I heard noises coming from the back of my throat as she nibbled gently at the skin all over my chest before pulling back.

“Take off my shorts.” She stood up, and the button of her shorts was at my eye-level. I undid the fastener and then the zipper, and pulled them down her legs, grazing my fingers across her newly-exposed skin, letting it drop around her calves, onto her feet. Her underwear were plain black and her thighs were perfect. She kicked her shorts away and turned around. “Now these, Lauren.” I almost came right then and there with her butt inches away from my face. I wanted to bite the pale skin of her firm ass so bad, mark it as my own. I slipped my fingers around the waistband of her panties, and pulled those down, too. Then I relented to passion and chose a patch of skin right on the top part of her thigh and nibbled and sucked at it until she stepped away, kicking her panties with her shorts.

She bent over(yum, by the way) and picked up her crumpled shorts and tossed them to me. “Lay back like a good girl.” It drives me crazy when a chick calls me “good girl.” “Your mouth is mine to use. Make it worth my time, yeah?”

“Yes, Jane.” She was as into it as I was, and that was great. I put Jane’s wadded up shorts behind my head and lay down. The grass was chilly on my shoulders at first, but I adjusted quick. Suddenly she was everywhere at once. She had a knee on both sides of my waist, her hands were kneading my tits, and her lips on mine, tongue in my mouth. Then she moved one of her knees so it was between my thighs, just enough for me to know it was there, but not enough to get anything from it, and it was making me insane. Then one hand was in my hair pulling me into her mouth and the other was grazing gently over the lips of my pussy.

For half a second, Rick popped into my mind and I was in his room with my shirt off again. She pulled away, breaking our kiss which, by the way, is one of the best most passionate kisses of my life. Except for the that thing with Rick, but that was weird and feelingsy, and I shouldn’t be thinking about him right now anyway. Jane readjusted herself, swinging her legs so that her feet were on both sides of my head and she was kneeling above me with her ass spread and her knees beside my shoulders. “Now’s your time, Lauren.” The way she used my name reminded me of her power over me, and I suspect that was the point. Before I could respond, she moved her hips down and back, almost smothering my face with her vagina.

I could smell her before I could taste her, and it was intoxicating. She had a small amount of dark hair, like she normally shaved but hadn’t gotten around to it in a few days. I started kissing her lips, slow at first, using my tongue here and there. I used my lips on her skin, taking time to nibble at her thighs before going back to her pussy. I let my hands travel along her body, searching for something to do. She was breathing heavy and moaning quietly, and I heard a little squeak from the back of her throat when I sucked at her clit. She said some encouraging words, but I couldn’t put together what they were.

Jane’s hands were everywhere, too. One moment she was reaching into my hair and pulling, then she’d fill her fingers with my boobs, then she’d bend down and give my own cunt a brief, casual lick. Everything put together, I found myself moaning between her thighs. I licked all over her clit, drawing a circle around it, then dipped my tongue inside. I thrust in slowly, skimming my tongue along her walls as I pulled out. I kept going, pushing in and pulling out, using more of my tongue each time until I was thrusting with all I had. “Never stop.” I could understand this time. When I pulled away quick to press a quick sharp bite to the inside of her thigh, she squeezed my nipple until I cried out softly against her.

I focused my mouth and tongue up by her clit, licking and sucking, and I slipped my right hand into the mix, too. I slid a finger in, then another, then one more, and rubbed the outside around her slit as I thrust. I noticed her legs starting to shake and I could tell she was getting close by the sounds she was making. Her hips bucked down at me and she called out my name. That made me anxious, but I don’t think anyone heard.

Jane flopped down on top of me, I presume exhausted from the incredible orgasm I gave her(I should have preceded that with ‘not to be arrogant, but’). She cupped my cunt and all too slowly inched a finger in. “You’re so wet, it’s incredible.”

I massaged her butt. “How could I not be?” Then I heard myself make a little squeak when everything happened at once. She was thrusting her fingers inside me, rubbing the sensitive skin outside, and licking my clit all suddenly and at the same time. I was sweating more than was probably sexy, but Jane didn’t seem to mind. My thighs were trembling, and I think my hips were bucking too. I was already so hot, it took almost no time.

Suddenly, there was nothing at all, and I was still disoriented and out of breath when I heard her start to speak. “Nice job.” She was sliding her panties back up her thighs.

I sat up. The lack of sensation made my body angry and sad. “That’s it?” I sounded more defeated than I wanted to. This girl.

“Shorts.” I tossed the shorts back to her, and almost wept when they obscured the view. “There’s more as long as you’re a good girl.”

I should have known. “What’s the game here?”

“You come to my apartment tonight, and maybe I’ll let you cum then.” She bit her lip again. She must have been conscious of the effect that had. “But not until.”

I agreed. What choice did I have? I couldn’t just not see what she could possibly have planned. I got dressed again and we walked back to Wheaton’s. I was  so aware of how aroused I still was. It didn’t help that since I wasn’t wearing underwear, my thighs brushed together warmly and I could feel every bit of breeze under my skirt. We said goodbye  and I went home. I tried to get some work done, but couldn’t concentrate for the life of me. 

Since work wouldn’t happen, I opened up my blog instead. I forgot to write my post about Freddie, so I did that, with a special focus on the music jokes. Not to brag, but I have a not insignificant number of followers. It’s steamy and smutty and self-indulgent, and I love it. I also put in how I just made this girl cum in the park, and said there’d be more details to cum tonight. Heh. 

I resolved on making myself up as hot as possible for tonight. Jane made me feel messy, sort of off my game and I loved it. What would I wear?

  
  


I’m going to lead off with what I’m wearing so I don’t forget again. Not to blow my own horn, but,  toot-toot motherfucker . I put on my best lingerie set for Jane. A green high-waist garter belt holding up matching stockings that went up to midthigh. Those accented a low-waist purple thong. The main piece was a black corset that highlighted my hips. But most importantly my tits, I would have jumped my bones. It pushed them up and together and it’s fantastic.

I planned on knocking on her door in just that, but I put on an overcoat on top of it and a pair of slip-on toms for for the drive over. Never drive barefoot, kids. Also, people look at you funny when you drive in just lingerie, I speak from experience. I kept them on when I went inside in case her building had a doorman or something. There was, and I took them off in the elevator. I tucked them behind a potted plant in the hallway so I could knock on her door in just my incredible lingerie. It was after eight when I got there.

Jane opened the door, and I was instantly enchanted. She was all done up in faux black leather, contrasting against her skin, despite the tan. Her shorts were tight tight tight, showing off her majestic ass and thighs incredibly well. She had a matching push-up bra, but her boobs were hella perky, anyway, even if they weren't big, and I don't think they needed the push-up aspect. She had knee-high boots from the same set that unfortunately hid her delicate and pretty feet and toes, but they did serve to highlight the skin between them and her shorts. I can't complain, though, because the stilettos did to her posture what heels do. Her shoulders were back and proud, keeping her boobs high on her chest. And her ass, I don't know if I've exalted her ass enough, yet. When she spun for me, her ass was prominent and round and juicy, and I could see every muscle in her legs tensing and loosening as she moved. Yum.

I likewise twirled for her, and she growled low in her throat, and that made me feel so sexy, I can’t even articulate. The fact that my nipples were already standing at attention under the fabric of my corset might have added to the effect. I hugged her again, pressing tits tight against her, never mind the height difference. I reached behind, filling my hands with her ass and squeezing. Her voice was low and husky. “Nice to see you again, thanks for coming.” If all goes well, I’ll be  cum ming shortly. Heh.

I let her go, walked in, and she closed the door behind me. “Thanks for  hav ing me.” I tagged on. “You look fant ast ic, by the way.”

Her face lit up and she pulled her wavy, dark hair behind her shoulders. “Thanks, you do to too. The corset’s a nice touch. Um, can I get you something to drink?”

“Maybe just a water, thanks.” Gotta stay hydrated, you know. I sat down on her couch, lounging back, crossing one leg over the other. She came back from the kitchen with two glasses of water, set them on the coffee table and climbed up on my lap, uncrossing my legs for me. She put both her hands on my cheeks and pulled my face close to hers. She kissed me deeply and forcefully, already reasserting her dominance. It was incredible, but it still wasn’t as passionate as when I kissed Rick. But now’s not the time to think that, especially as she bites my lip before pulling away to kiss slowly down my neck to my breasts. She bit the top of my right tit, not quite hard enough to leave a lasting mark, but enough to make me squeak a little. Then she licked between my cleavage before biting my left the same way.

“You look so good, I feel bad unwrapping you.” She spoke without looking up from my chest.

“You don’t have to, yet.” I spent all afternoon waiting, what was a little longer?

She giggled, I don’t think I’d heard her do that yet. “Then we’ll wait.” She changed to a more stern tone when she sat up again, so our mouths were just inches from each other. “We’re gonna go to my bed now,” and she got up, pulling me up with her by my fingers.

I squeezed her booty again. “You go first so I can follow.” She squeezed my tits in response before leading the way, my eyes not leaving her butt. The next I knew I was on my back on Jane’s bed, her head in my chest again with her knee between my thighs. I was humping the air, reaching for something, but no friction came.

She pinched my nipples through the fabric, then ghosted her fingers across the front of my underwear. “Your panties are already so damp! Just remember: no cumming unless I tell you, right?”

I was near breathless already. “Right.”

She stood up and took her boots off, bending over facing away from me as she undid them, swaying her ass back and forth, up and down in the process. “Don’t get up, I’m going to ride your face again.” The leather added to her authority by like, three orders of magnitude. She took off her shorts in the same way, sliding them down slowly, exposing the luxurious skin there. She straddled my head like she had done earlier, but the opposite direction. That way I could hold on to her legs while I went down on her. “Take my panties off with your teeth.”

“Yes, Jane.” At her waist I took the fabric between my teeth, pulling down and back as she moved forward, sliding her feet out as she did. Her feet are so pretty and feminine and dainty. I took the panties and threw them off to the side of the bed somewhere.

She positioned her pussy above my face and pressed down. “Now eat me exactly like you did earlier.” So I did. But you’d better believe that I filled my fingers with her butt first, massaging and squeezing, rubbing and, occasionally, slapping.

I started by licking around the outside, grazing my tongue across her lips. I pulled away and nibbled at the skin of her thighs, kissing and licking and biting, paying special attention to the marks I’d given her earlier. I could hear her breath quickening as she started to gasp and moan a little.

I put my tongue inside her slit, slowly pushing all the way in, dragging my tongue along the inside as I pulled out. I thrusted faster and faster each time. I pulled out and focused on tonguing her clit in the same way, gaining tempo until I was flicking my tongue at a speed that reminded me of a bass clarinet solo I played in high school. I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked.

Her hips bucked down toward me. I wanted to give her more, but I just couldn't pull my hands away from where they were, kneading her thighs. I just redid my nails earlier, and sometimes I dug them into her skin as I spread her cheeks and pulled her down to my mouth.

I blew alternating puffs of warm and cool air against her entrance, and when I set my tongue to her again, she came apart. She let out an incomprehensible cry as her legs clenched beside my head. She bucked wildly and I could feel her walls contracting around my tongue. She collapsed above, me catching her breath.

She climbed back and propped herself against the back of the bed, so that she was lying down with her back and shoulders against the headboard. “I get to cum again before you can take your panties off, okay?”

I put on my cutest, most submissive voice for her. “Yes, Jane.”

“Good, now make it happen.” Free reign, now how do I play this.

“Can I take your top off?”

She squirmed around, and then suddenly it was off, and I’m not sure exactly how she did it, but it was quick and surprisingly graceful. She shot a sly smirk as she threw it aside. “How’s that?”

I licked my lips as a show of my appreciation. “Much better.” I leaned forward over her and cupped her perky boobs as I kissed her neck. I brushed my thumbs over her already hard nipples as I kissed down her tan skin to her cleavage. I moved my hand out of the way so I could suck her nipple into my mouth. It reacted affirmatively as I slid my teeth gently across the pink skin. I swirled my tongue around her areola, and flicked it against the tip of her nipple; then I moved to the other side and repeated the process, licking and sucking.

I meandered away, licking down her torso, kissing down her belly. When I got to her crotch, I skipped over it and moved to her thigh. She angled her legs as I did, and I kissed her the inside of her knee before I grazed my tongue across her calf.

Now I’m not normally into feet stuff, and I have no idea whether Jane was, but I couldn’t resist this time. I don’t know if you could tell or not, but I was sorta infatuated with Jane’s feet, such dainty and feminine toes, painted and done up all cute. Anyway, when I got there, I kissed and licked the top and sole of her foot like I’d been doing, then I went to her toes. Starting at her pinky toe, I sucked it into my mouth, running my tongue all across it and around it, pulling away with an obscene wet sound. Then each toe in its own turn until her big toe, massaging it with my lips and tongue, bobbing my mouth up and down like an incredibly short schlong.

I repeated the process in inverse order; sucking her big toe while making sultry eye contact, then her other four toes. She had started making cute little moans when I started kissing up her leg toward her vagina. When I got back to her thighs, I nibbled at the toned flesh because I apparently have no choice but to bite her thighs.

I was getting really worked up now, and I was frankly very ready for my turn, so I wanted to get her off as quickly as I could. Not that that’d be hard; not to brag, but I’m incredible. I even forewent filling my hands with her majestic ass so I could fill her pussy with my nimble fingers while I licked and suckled at her clit. I used two fingers to pump in and out, gradually gaining speed. At the same time, I flicked my tongue on her at a punishing rate to make up for the lazy tempo I used to tease all over her body.

When I slurped at her juices and threw in a third finger, she started to lose it. Her body shook with my rhythm as I lapped at her clit. I glanced up to catch her eyes, but her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed, and I took that as a sign I was doing well. She held out a sustained moan as I felt her pussy start to clench around my fingers. Her hips bucked up at her orgasm, and I pulled out my fingers when her vagina stopped contracting.

I was still kissing and sucking her thighs with my hands under her ass when I felt her fingers in my hair. “Good job eating my pussy like a good girl.”

Not gonna lie, my insides tightened up so tense when she said ‘good girl.’ “Thank-you, Jane.”

She sat up and I followed suit. “Are you ready for a reward.?” Her voice was low and sultry, husky and suggestive. I nodded. “Get up. I’m going to go get something.” I did as she said while she left the room and did something I wasn’t sure of. I was half playing along, half genuinely intrigued.

She came back with a strap-on and harness, and my mouth went dry. Figuratively speaking, my mouth had originally gone dry a while ago at this point. “Help me get this on.” She stepped into the harness, and I secured the belt around her waist. I snuck a grab at her booty while I was back there, too, and she squeaked a little. “Now I’ll unwrap  my reward.”

I giggled despite the cheesiness. “Yes, please.” She pulled down my panties unceremoniously, and I stepped out of them. Then she straightened back up to undo the top few laces of my corset so my tits would come spilling out for her. She slapped one, and I made the same sort of squeak Jane made when I squeezed her bum.

“On your knees.” She used her authoritative tone. I knelt down in front of her, face-to-face with the phallus. It was exactly average size(I’m good at judging), sleek black, and all smooth except for the shape of a penis head. I looked up and met her eyes. “Suck.” The time was past for playing around, I just wanted it inside me so I got right to it. I went straight to taking the entire thing in my mouth. I used my tongue to wet it down as I bobbed along the dildo. Her fingers were tangled in my hair, and it felt really good on my scalp.

She pulled my head back gently by my hair. I stood back up. “On the bed.” I climbed back up onto the mattress.

I sat cross-legged and winked at her with my voice. “How do you want me?”

Jane got up on her knees near the edge of the bed. “Hands and knees.” She squeezed a dab of lube onto the dildo, then set the tube back on her nightstand. Not that I needed it. I’d just about soaked through my underwear, and I think I was damn near dripping onto the bed. I positioned myself like she asked, and then I felt her hovering outside my entrance.

She grabbed my hips hard and pulled me all the way back onto the silicon cock. Silicock? No, that just sounds like a penis that’s silly. I squeaked again. I’ve had quite enough that, really. Not a lot of things embarrass me, but I don’t like it when I make certain sounds. Honestly, I probably could have cum right there, but (not to brag) I have excellent control.

She was really really good at her harsh voice. “What do you want.”

I figured I’d play along. “Fuck my dripping cunt with your cock.” I don’t if you noticed, but I really like those words. Fuck, cunt, and cock, I mean. There’s something so sexy about the hard ‘k’ sounds that really gets to me.

She pulled out, and thrust all the way back in with such force, my entire body bounced forward, and I think it made a red spot on my thighs where our legs slapped together. But she stopped after that. I looked over my shoulder and saw her already looking at me expectantly. “Keep going. I need you.” I really did. The teasing was good, but I was ready.

“What do you say?”

“Keep going please.”

She rubbed my ass gently. “Good girl.” Then she spanked me and started thrusting hard and fast. One of her hands glided up my back and tangled in my hair. She pulled back, just enough to sting, and slapped my butt once on each side. I gasped violently and let out a single loud moan.

She was still tugging on my hair, but her other slid around my waist. She went to work on my clit, starting with feather light touches around it. When my hips bucked into her touch, she gave me more. My breath hitched as she circled my clit quickly before applying more direct pressure.

I knew I couldn’t possibly last long in my state, and I was already getting close. I was making a frankly embarrassing high pitched sound from the back of my throat, I don’t even know what to call it. She let go of my hair, and I felt her hand on my hip again. I was rocking with her punishing pace, my legs started to shake, and I was so sweaty, it was gross..

I shouted something unintelligible as my peak came. Then I squirted and that was wild. I shot three quick splashes onto her sheets before my legs fell out from under me and I collapsed onto the bed, my hips still convulsing. She pounded into me a couple more times through my orgasm.

She pulled out and I rolled over onto my back, still catching my breath. She was still on her knees toward the side of the bed. “Clean it off.” I got back on my hands and knees and put the dildo back in my mouth, licking my juices off of it. Not to brag or anything, but I do taste pretty good. “Good girl.” She got up to take off the strap-on, and I laid back on the bed.

I think I must have spaced out, because the next thing I knew, her mouth was on my chest. She licked and sucked and nibbled, and it was really good. Then she slapped both of my tits, and that was actually hella rad, and I gasped again. She cupped my boobs and brushed her thumbs across my nipples as she sucked a red spot onto the space between them. She dragged her teeth across my right nipple as she squeezed my left between her fingers.

I was still really hot from before, and Jane’s mouth was really good, and I think it’s about to happen. She had just switched sides when the white heat bubbled back to the surface. “Keep going, I’m gonna cum again.” She bit down on the skin of my tit, and my orgasm washed over me. Less sharp than before, but that’s to be expected.

Looking back, I might have blanked out or something, because I don’t remember anything until we were huddled together under the sheets making inane small talk. Conscious me would never be up for something so banal.


End file.
